Guardian of Lyoko
by hyperbuster25
Summary: xana is back and more powerful than ever Jeremy and his friends would have to fight him again but with help from five new warriors


Hey everyone this is my first fanfic , also this fanfic is mine my other profile window stopped working so I made a new one to continue.

Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own code lyoko or anything else I use

Xana has been dead for 5 months and the lyoko warrior's life has been great up until now.

It was 3:00AM in Kadic Academy jeremy was asleep in his dorm having a dream where am jeremy said he was in lyoko he saw six figure they kids he saw himself in the group. They were engage in combat fighting xana monster but then xana show up and cut him the dream was about to continue , but that when his computer went off signaling that xana has active a tower jeremy got up and look at his computer oh no jeremy said. He called Ulrich ulrich woke up and look at his phone hello ulrich xana is alive! Jeremy yelled what but how Ulrich I don't know get odd and call yumi and get to the factory while I'll get aelita Jeremy said seriously.

ulrich got up odd up and they told him what going on what but how is he still alive I don't know and never does jeremy ulrich said as he call yumi come on yumi pick up ulrich said she didn't answer her ulrich said phone maybe we should get william odd said what why? Because we can use all the help odd said comes on let go.

Jeremy knocked on aelita door she got and answer oh hey jeremy aelita hurry up and get dress we don't have much time jeremy said why what going on? Aelita ask xana alive we need to hurry aelita didn't waste no time getting dress they started to head to the factory.

Odd and ulrich reach William room and knocked on it he soon answer shock to his friends hey what going on?

William asked we don't have that much time comes so they took off towards the factory. Ulrich called yumi again damn it ulrich said angrily she won't pick up her phone he said look like she not coming it a good thing we got you william odd said.

But william was still not happy hey guys he said what both said are you sure I can come with you guys to lyoko william asked look yes were sure Ulrich said.

They reached the sewer and got on their skateboards it a good thing we keep these down here odd said yeah they reach the other end and saw two scooter park they assume aelita and jeremy were at the factory they climb the ladder ran to the factory jump and grab the rope which help them slid down once they got to the bottom they went in the elevator.

They enter the computer room where jeremy and aelita was about time you gu- jeremy was shock to see William here what he doing here jeremy ask he here to help odd said, but where yumi aelita ask I don't know she not answering her phone. We'll worry about that later go to the scanner so I can transfer you guys okay they said william don't get to cocky like last time okay Jeremy said seriously yes sir william said.

Transfer odd

Transfer ulrich

Transfer aelita

Scanner odd

Scanner ulrich

Scanner aelita

Virtualization

The three teens landed on lyoko ulrich had his twin blades odd had his jump suit and aelita had her bracelet ( season 4) later William show up in his xana outfit the only difference is there no xana sign he also had his super smoke abilities.

Well something never change they were in the mountain sector odd yea I feel like I devitalized Ulrich here before William said with a smile on his face

Ulrich just rolled his eyes let go odd said the tower is southeast from your current location Jeremy said here your vehicles they hop on their vehicles while use super smoke and drove or fly off.

They soon arrive at the tower were are the monster odd said don't know aelita said stay cautions you guys William said

As soon as he said that a laser came and hit odd off his overboard in the leg ow odd said they gang saw two hornets in the air. Ulrich started to deflect the laser as odd shot them they destroy the two hornets

But as soon they destroy them five mantis and three more hornets came flying towards them Get aelita to the tower William me and odd will handle them Ulrich said.

Okay William said come on aelita William said so they ran off while odd and Ulrich started to fight the monsters. William and aelita ran to the tower, but then a huge shuriken stopped them when they look they saw a boy on a mantis with brown hair with blue jeans, white shirt with another shuriken in his hands.

Who the hell are you William said angrily what going on Jeremy ask there some guy on the mantis Jeremy aelita said I don't know who that is jeremy said. The boy look at aelita then at William tch to think that master xana gave you the position of one of his commanders and command of his monster and to kill franz hopper he said aelita winced at that.

Yea but that wasn't me that was never me William said angrily Jeremy and aelita smiled at that.

Well let's see what you got William Dunbar he said and jump off the mantis aelita get to the tower I'll fight him by myself William said are you sure yes now go. She ran right pass the mysterious boy he look at her but went back to paying a attention to William as he charge in.

William swung his zweihander but was blocked with a one hand and kick him in the stomach William flew back the boy try to stab William, but just has he was about to do that William disappeared in a puff of smoke.

William return to normal and swung his zweihander and a wave of energy at him he block with his shuriken. You're good I see why my master wanted you back now he smiled, but it time to get a bit serious the second he said that he was behind william kick him in the back and punch him.

William was sent flying and when he landed he was pin by his foot just when he was about to devitalized him a laser arrow came and hit him.

William are you okay odd ask yea William said oh look like the mantis and the hornets weren't enough he said. Yea they weren't enough Ulrich said.

So look like it he said but play time he said dark cloud then he turns into a cloud. The cloud went up in the air he return to normal floating in midair his shuriken started to spin Wind Black Slash he yelled as he swing his shuriken black wind came right at the three they dodged it.

What was that odd said don't know he did it again but focused on William super smoke William said as he turn into a puff of smoke and the wind missed. The boy then noticed aelita near the tower he then swung the black at her look out aelita Jeremy yelled, but as soon as it got to her William return to normal and jump in the way of the attack to protect her aelita smiled at William as he was devitalized aelita made it to the tower, yet all the boy did was laugh he then turn to odd and Ulrich.

What so funny the ulrich said you just got beat did odd said with a smile did I did really he said and disappeared what odd and ulrich both said as he devitalized the both of them. Odd and Ulrich where in the scanner room damn didn't see that coming Ulrich said yea odd said they both got to the elevator and went in the computer room.

Back on Lyoko

As soon as he did that the tower was deactivated and aelita came out of the tower she noticed that Ulrich and odd was gone all there is the boy. Jeremy please devitalized sure Jeremy said but he was to slow as the boy devitalized her first after she was gone both shuriken where gone he jump on his mantis and left.

Okay you guys who the hell was that guy ulrich said angrily he crush us we didn't stand a chance against him. Don't know but the real problem is that xana back he got himself a new teammate Jeremy said. No William said he said to me that I was one of xana commanders, so I pretty sure that xana had more than one commander beside me also he look familiar william said. Really jeremy said william yep

So you know him odd said not really I said he look familiar that doesn't mean I know him william said, but that means xana had them all this time but use them that weird ulrich said.

But that would also mean my father sacrifice was for nothing aelita said as tears started to fall from her eyes Jeremy hugged her to comfort her. Okay guys odd said let go back to the dorms and get some sleep yea we need it William said. Wait Ulrich said what about yumi she didn't answer her phone at all Ulrich said, true we do need to find out what going on how about we go to her house tomorrow at noon they 12:00 and left the factory.

They reached the academy and went to their to the dorms and fell asleep. Jeremy fell asleep as soon as he got to his dorm. He was floating again oh not this again he said but the dream continue xana cut him white blood went everywhere Jeremy heard yelling as the other five kids came running to him one swung their weapon at him but miss, Jeremy felt tears fall on him there was a girl with blond hair and was crying on him then his dream end.

His alarm went off and awoke him from his dream what going on w-why are dream like this appearing what is this supposed to mean? Jeremy said he realized it was 11:30 and went to get dress he put on a blue shirt and blue jeans and went to the front gate.

he arrive at the gate and saw William in a black shirt with black jacket and cargo pants, aelita was in a dark pink shirt and a yellow skirt, Ulrich had a brown shirt and black jeans and odd was in all purple. Hey guys Jeremy said hey Jeremy aelita said okay let go odd said.

They reached yumi and knock on the door yumi dad open the door and look at yumi friends. Yumi you have visitors okay I'll be there soon she came down the stairs oh hey guys come on up. The gang enter her room and sat down so what up'

What up what up Ulrich said xana back and now there some prick that he has working for him and he kick our ass that what up Ulrich furiously and you didn't answer phone when called. Wait xana back yep oh I'm sorry guys I didn't know, so what are we going to do yumi asked Jeremy aelita said as she look at him.

Simple we fight him yumi you have more friends yumi dad yelled okay send them up yumi called back weird I don't remember other people over even guys. Her door open and five people they didn't know walk in they look a Jeremy and one said hey there leader it been a while hasn't.

That it there first chapter hope you enjoy it.


End file.
